Decoy
by saturn567
Summary: Couples are disappearing at the Hilton. Four agents go undercover. Which couple is simply the decoy, and which is the actual target?


**Decoy**

**Originally posted on Destined where my penname is venus567**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I bear no connections to CBS or the creators of Without a Trace. Trust me if I was, there would be a different outlook for the show if I was connected to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two couples were abducted from the Hilton Hotel in New York City.  
Both couples were in town for conferences held by their respective firms. This was also both couple's first trips to New York. The couples fulfill different profiles in terms of personal interests and ethnicity. Now Paula Van Doren needs to arrange four agents to go undercover.  
One couple will end up being the decoy and the other the target.  
Not much was known as to how many suspects there were.  
However there is one thing that was certain. Only one couple would be picked to kidnap, the other would be safe. A note was left in one of the hotel rooms. It read:

" **Third is charmed**."

Paula Van Doren examined the list of agents under her charge.  
Jack Malone and Anne couldn't do it because Anne was pregnant and besides you already got kidnapped by Alan Davis a few months back. No they couldn't go. Vivian Johnson, well her health is clear yet her husband isn't an agent.

Then the light bulb came on. Martin Fitzgerald and Samantha Spade could it. Sure they both have had their problems and there was something between them awhile back. Martin's behavior was finally normal again since the ambush. Maybe this operation would fix whatever was left between those two.

Now as for Danny Taylor and Elena Delgado, their history together was some alluring mystery. No one could exactly pinpoint it. Perhaps this operation would disclose it.

Paula Van Doren decided she would send these four in. Of course while they were pursuing this mission, she would have to get some alternate agents to work in their places for a few days. However after arranging that, this could work.

Paula made a few calls before calling upon Jack Malone. Of course he would find it annoying that most of his team was being called out on such short notice but this case had to be solved soon. They couldn't afford another ignorant couple simply disappearing.

**Chapter Three- This is Insane**

After Jack broke the news, Vivian along with the four younger agents stared at him astonished.

"Van Doren wants these four to go undercover all at the same time?" Vivian exclaimed.

Jack nodded solemnly.

"She'll send in alienates while they are away," Jack said.

"Where exactly are you sending us Jack?" Martin inquired.

"The Hilton, right here New York and I'm not sending you, its orders from Van Doren. You four better start working on your back stories," Jack quipped.

"This is insane," Samantha commented.

"Totally agree with you Sam. I cannot believe I have to pretend to be this adoring wife to Danny Taylor," Elena declared.

Danny gave her a pained look.

"Why would not want to come with me on an operation? It is quite fun," Danny stated.

"Yeah right!" Elena replied before heading off to get more coffee.

Martin turned to Samantha.

"Are you going to be all right with this?" Martin inquired.

Samantha nodded.

"It will be taking some used to. I guess we better go see Mac to get our back story settled," Samantha quipped.

Martin nodded.

"How about we are from Seattle? I could fill you in," Martin suggested.

"Yeah they wouldn't believe us if we said Kenosha, Wisconsin," Samantha said with a slight grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny and Elena tried to figure out their back story.

"We could say we are from Miami. I was born there," Danny stated.

"Well I don't know much about Miami," Elena quipped as she reached for the coffee.

"Well maybe we could say that I met you in Puerto Rico when I was there for business," Danny suggested.

"Yeah we could say that we just got married and we are for a quick trip before the honeymoon," Elena added.

Seeing Danny's grin.

"Taylor you do recall this is just a story?" Elena said giving him a stern glare.

"Sure," Danny quipped.

Operation or not, he was going to have fun teasing Elena throughout it.

**Chapter Four- Checking In**

First to check in were Martin and Samantha.

"Welcome to the Hilton. May I have your names please?" the receptionist inquired.

Martin and Samantha felt stiff in their business suits. Yet they tried to look happy.

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Foster. We had a reservation for two," Martin stated.

"All right Mr. Foster, here are your room keys and I'll send for the bellhop for your luggage," the receptionist stated.

Martin put his arm around Samantha as if to say," We're in."

Samantha smiled slightly at him.

The bellhop helped them with their bags. He started to make small talk.

"So you where are you folks from?" the bellhop inquired.

"We just have been on various business conferences. We are from Seattle originally," Samantha stated.

"Interesting place. I heard it rains there all the time," the bellhop stated.

" Well you can say it was quite the rainy day when I met my wife," Martin commented.

The bellhop nodded pleasantly as he stopped in front of their room.

Martin thanked him and gave him a tip.

Samantha turned to him.

" Well that wasn't too bad, was it," Samantha inquired.

Martin nodded solemnly.

" I think it was subtle," Martin stated.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well in the case of Danny and Elena, it wasn't quite subtle.

After they introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Elena kept on giving him dirty looks whenever he put his arm around her.  
" She's from Puerto Rico and a very business minded woman," Danny commented when they received curious looks.

After they got into their room, Elena turned on him.

"Don't touch me unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember we are here for business," Elena snapped.

**Chapter Five- The Scout**

He was the scout of the group. He would pick out the victims and then the others would help kidnap them. The first couple was in their forties and the husband always grumbled about the fact that his wife never found the time to really have fun. The scout and his allies grabbed them a day before they were due to check out. They were fast asleep. 

The second couple was a bit more difficult. The wife was one of those feminists. Unfortunately for the scout she had watched Miss Congeniality too many times and had tried the moves out on him before they drugged her and the husband.  
The scout winced at the memory. Now hopefully the third couple needed to be an easy target.

Two new arrivals today, the Lopezes and the Fosters.

The scout decided that if a look from Mrs. Lopez could scare her husband, a few of those looks could easily grill. He turned away from them. He looked at the Fosters. They were having a civil conversation and drinking their hearts out.

If he chose the Fosters, everyone could just assume they wandered off in a drunken state. It could work. Now he just needed to make sure not too many people were on the elevator the next morning. The abduction could occur then.

**Chapter Six- All Falling Down**

Surprisingly, the Fosters and Lopezes got on the two elevators the same time. However the scout was prepared to break down the correct elevator.

Martin and Samantha had just grabbed some coffee to really wake up for the day before hopping into the elevator to go back into their room. Of course they expected some sort of attempt. But of course they wouldn't have taken the elevator if they had known.

It finally reached the fifth floor, when suddenly the elevator started to go back down really fast.

"What in the world is going on here?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Sam I think we have been chosen," Martin whispered.

"This is insane! They are using the elevator?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yeah but there has to be something else. Obviously they have a motive for abducting these couples. They wouldn't just try to kill us now," Martin stated.

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Now that is comforting!" Samantha said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'm sure..," Martin trailed off.

The scent of chloroform filled the elevator.

**Chapter Seven- Down Goes the Scout**

Danny and Elena was puzzled over how Martin and Samantha disappeared after getting into the elevator. The hotel manager went to call an electrician. Although Danny and Elena knew their friends were missing, they couldn't cause an outrage just yet.  
If they did, NYPD would come in and they would have to reveal their true identifies. The most important thing that had to done was to catch one of the culprits.

Danny and Elena wandered around the hotel, looking for anything suspicious.

Elena spotted a man dressed in all denim and black shoes trying to get into their friends' room.

"Danny, I think I saw that guy last night," Elena whispered.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Danny inquired.

"Yes, he was hanging out at the bar when all of us four were there. Trust me. I felt him staring at me for at least two minutes before he started to look on their direction," Elena stated.

Suddenly the man was able to get into the room.

"I think you are right. Do want to go throw him down the laundry shoot?" Danny asked.

"Sounds delightful Danny," Elena said smiling at him for once.

They followed the suspect in.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Martin and Samantha were knocked out and tied up in the hotel basement.

The rest of the gang waited the moment they gained consciousness. The scout was supposed to gather up the rest of their things and throw them down the laundry shoot

**Chapter Eight- Gonna Get Through**

Martin and Samantha were tied back to back. They slowly came to. In the corner of his eye, Martin noticed one of the gangsters approaching.

He nudged Samantha.

"Pretend you are still knocked out. One of these ropes is loose. We'll get him by surprise," Martin whispered.

"Okay," Samantha whispered before closing her eyes.

The gangster started to walk in their direction.

Meanwhile, Danny and Elena knocked Scout into the laundry shoot.

They heard him yelp.

"That felt good!" Danny exclaimed.

Elena smiled slightly.

"You know we should make sure he doesn't just run off and tip someone," Elena quipped.

Danny nodded.

"Okay you grab the handcuffs from our room; I'll grab the ones here. I think we are going to need all of them," Danny stated.

Elena returned soon.

"How are we going to get there fast?" Elena inquired.

"Same way he did!" Danny exclaimed and they jumped in.

Upon landing, they saw Scout trying to get up and warn his friends.

Danny and Elena quickly grabbed him and stuck him under the larger basket of laundry.

Meanwhile, Martin and Samantha freed themselves and knocked out the hefty gangster.

Two other guys were subdued by Danny and Elena.

"Need a pair of handcuffs?" Danny inquired.

Martin sighed and hinted for Samantha to grab them.

They cuffed the last guy.

"Are you two all right?" Elena inquired.

"Yeah, such a bit of a headache from that chloroform," Samantha stated.

"Let's get out of here. NYPD can take their sweet time getting these guys out of here," Danny quipped.

Samantha smiled.

"I have a better idea," Samantha quipped.

"What?" Martin inquired.

"Let's throw them in the swimming pool," Samantha said with a grin.

**Chapter Nine- Debriefing**

Three of the gangsters were too heavy to lift. The four agents turned on the Scout.

"You can tell NYPD where to find your buddies," Danny said with a smile before they dunked him in.

They headed back to the office after informing the hotel staff and NYPD that the suspects were ready to be picked up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivian took in the younger agents' diselved appearances and took Elena and Samantha aside so they could relay the happenings.

Jack met with Danny and Martin.

"There is a question remaining though. Martin and Samantha got out. We know how they captured the first two couples, but where are they now?" Vivian inquired.

Paula Van Doren arrived in the room.

"The suspects have been questioned. They held the other tow couples until they gave them all their valuables. We should probably call at their residences to make sure they got home safely," Paula stated.

The four agents sighed.

"How about you four go home? I am sure the alternate agents can make the phone calls. I can record the information. You all can come in and write your testimonies tomorrow morning," Vivian suggested.

"I think Viv is right. Is it all right with you Paula?" Jack inquired.

"Yes. Good work agents. I'll see you tomorrow," Paula stated before leaving.

Martin offered to take Samantha home and she agreed.

Danny turned to Elena.

"I guess you need to get home to Gracie. I'll see you tomorrow," Danny stated.

"Wait Danny. Would you like to meet her?" Elena inquired.

Danny grinned slightly in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry about the way I have treated you," Elena stated.

Danny shook his head.

"It's okay. Look if it weren't for the way you treated me, all four of us could have been taken. Come on. I'm sure your daughter must be missing you," Danny stated.

Elena nodded and followed him to the elevator.

**Chapter Ten- For Real**

Martin walked Samantha to her door.

"You know I thought we made a great team for this operation," Martin commented.

Samantha nodded solemnly.

"You were pretty calm. I was surprised that you kept your composure and thought of a plan so quickly," Samantha stated.

Martin smiled slightly.

"Well I couldn't be the lousy husband," Martin quipped.

Samantha smiled brightly.

"Martin you would never be the lousy husband. Actually I think you would make a woman quite pleased," Samantha stated.

Martin leaned in a bit closer.

"Well how about we try this married couple thing for real," Martin inquired.

Samantha stared at him astonished for a whole minute.

"Are you serious?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes I am Samantha," Martin said in all seriousness.

He leaned in and kissed her.

**Chapter Eleven- Resolution**

Danny and Elena went up to Vivian to see how the case had ended up.

"Well we called up the couples they were fine except for being robbed of their dignity and a few hundred bucks," Vivian explained.

"Thanks Viv," Danny stated.

"Is there anything that needs to be done pertaining to closing up the case?" Elena inquired.

"There is a bit of paperwork and your testimonies, however there is something you should congratulate Martin and Samantha about," Vivian quipped.

Danny and Elena exchanged puzzled glances. Then the light bulb came on for both of them and they rushed off.

Elena went over to Samantha.

She peered at the ring.

"Oh my gosh! When and how? I need details!" Elena exclaimed.

Samantha pretended to be engrossed in her work.

She smiled slightly.

"He just said why not try to make it real," Samantha replied.

Meanwhile Danny congratulated Martin.

"I'm guessing you bought the ring awhile ago," Danny commented.

Martin nodded.

"One day after she confronted me about the addiction was walking down the street and I spotted a jewelry store. She proved to me then, that she'll always be the one for me," Martin stated.

At the end of the day Paula Van Doren was pleased with how things turned out.

The mystery at the Hilton had been resolved. The four agents sent on the operation were now backing on track. Paula designated the case closed and went home with a bright smile on her face. All ends well.

**The End**


End file.
